


Perfect Practice Makes Perfect

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If at first you don't succeed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Practice Makes Perfect

Casey would swear it was Dan's nose, but Dan would say no, it was nerves. The nose, nerves, it didn't matter, the end result was the same: the first kiss sucked. It sucked _hard_. There was bumping and teeth-clashing and both of them were going for the same position. Maybe it was some kind of male dominance thing – to go straight to suck the lower lip into your mouth. Whatever. But when you're both red-blooded males (and they were, they checked) there's going to be a logistical problem. And then what? Take turns? Who goes first? What's the etiquette here? Suck one, two, three and change two, three? Sort of takes the romance out of it if you have to negotiate. And then after the lip thing, there's the tongue thing, and that did not go well. Unless your definition of well is fighting sea slugs. And, honestly, if that is your definition then you're either the wrong species or you're like, ten, and it's your first kiss ever. That kiss sucked so bad that it might have even convinced Dan that he wasn't more in love with Casey than he'd ever been with any of his myriad femmes du jour (in fact, so much more that he desperately wanted a new word to describe it) if it wasn't for the knowledge that Casey was solely responsible for the development of muscle tone in Dan's left forearm.

"It's your nose." Casey pulled away and was holding Dan's chin, examining him from all angles. "No wonder. I mean, they can barely light it after all. Stands to reason it's practically impossible to kiss round."

Dan batted his hand away and looked affronted.

"I've kissed plenty people in my time and I've had no complaints before now. Point of fact, in certain circles I'm considered an exemplar."

"A kissing exemplar?"

"Yes."

"And what circles would these be? Sewing circles?"

"So funny, Mr. My-tongue-is-too-large-for-my-mouth."

It was Casey's turn to look affronted. Dan grinned and used his sleeve to wipe the drool from round Casey's mouth.

"It's not my nose, it's nerves," said Dan.

Casey tipped his head on one side. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because it's you."

"And what, because you're kissing me I've turned into this big scary dragon instead of good ol' Casey, who's been around since you were knee high to an overlarge grasshopper?"

"Firstly, can I just say that I think you have just stepped into the realms of the clinically insane – good ol' Casey? What the? And secondly, I'm not sure you get how ridiculously important this is to me."

"What is?"

"The kiss. Getting it right."

"We blew, Danny. Getting it right was the one thing we didn't do."

"I know. It's because I'm trying too hard. Because I." Here Dan stopped. He dropped his head and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"It took a lot to get here, Casey," he muttered. "I don't want it to disappear in a puff of smoke because our first kiss sucked."

Casey tugged at Dan's arms, pulling them towards him, holding on.

"Hey," he said. "Danny." Dan raised his eyes but not his head.

"You think I'm going to let one sucky kiss run me off? You think that I'm just going to turn round and say 'Suppose we're better as friends then,' and ignore the fucking _effort_ it's taken to get me here and the fact that I've spent pretty much every night for god knows how long jerking off while thinking about you and all Those Things that you do with your mouth?"

"What Things?" asked Dan, doing one of Those Things right then.

"Shut up, Danny," said Casey and tugged again, and Dan couldn't help but fall forward onto Casey's mouth.

This time he landed in the perfect position, tilting his head at exactly the right angle.

"Don't move," muttered Casey against Dan's lips, letting go of Dan's arms to cup his face. He kissed each lip in turn, gentle but confident, letting the tip of his tongue run along the crease between them. Dan shivered, his skin prickling. Now Casey took Dan's lower lip between his teeth, holding it carefully, his tongue finding the wet underside. He sucked, pulling Dan's lip in to his mouth, his teeth scraping enticingly over the sensitive flesh. Releasing the captive lip, Casey reapplied his mouth to Dan's with increasing pressure. Dan was a statue. Not a very good statue, as he couldn't stop trembling, but the closest thing to it that he could muster. He felt Casey grin against him, then move back the barest breadth.

"You can move now, Danny." Casey closed the minuscule distance between them and this time found Dan's lips parted and ready. Pressing in closer, Casey let his tongue wander away, lazily tracing patterns against the roof of Dan's mouth, and felt his toes curl as Dan's tongue stroked his. Dan's hands were linked around Casey's neck and Casey stole the warmth from them, claiming it as his own. Slowly, he withdrew his tongue and Dan's followed, stroking, sweeping motions sending zigzagging electrical signals from Casey's mouth in all directions. Dan pulled away, moving his mouth over Casey's face, kissing every available piece of skin, licking into the deep crevasse between nose and eye, brushing the hairs of Casey's eyebrows with his lip. God, Casey never knew eyebrows could be an erogenous zone, but there it was – a zing when Danny. When he did that.

Casey groaned. At least it was his intention to groan, but Dan's ministrations had caused Casey's vocal cords to tighten and so what came out was more of a mewling yelp. Casey coughed, all red-blooded male, to cover it up. Dan was exploring Casey's ear and his easy chortle sounded to Casey more like a cacophony of crows. Casey jerked his head away and Dan overbalanced, crashing his chin into Casey's shoulder. He tightened his grip round Casey's neck.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Sorry, Danny." Casey was rueful. He turned and smooshed a kiss on the side of Dan's head. "Didn't suck this time, did it?" he asked.

"Apart from the near fatal injury I just received?"

"Apart from that."

"And the fact that you sound like a starving kitten when you get excited?"

"And that." Casey resisted the urge to cuff Danny round the ear. Dan turned his head and smooshed a kiss into Casey's neck.

"No suckage. None at all," he agreed. Then paused. "Apart from the bits where I sucked. Or you did. Then there was sucking. But of the good kind."

Casey gave into temptation and twisted Dan's ear. But only a little bit, because Dan's lips were warm and wet against Casey's neck and he could think of better things to do.


End file.
